A Sudden Attack of Emotions
by Penulis
Summary: So successful had he been at hiding his feelings, that when they had cause to surface Wyatt Cain was thrown into tumult. Apologies over the poor title.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tinman. The only thing I can claim is mine is the Tinman DVD I bought.

**This fanfiction is dedicated to _EmmaSteed_, my wonderful Tinman consultant. I decided not to have her look over this one, and I'll hope she'll forgive me. Check out her fantastic Tinman stories.**

**Chapter One**

He'd always had a vague idea he was in love with D.G. It was a notion he had entertained little, something that he had always assumed was there but buried deep within him. So successful had he been at hiding his feelings, that when they had cause to surface Wyatt Cain was thrown into tumult.

After passing several hours contently with the princess, of whom he was now personal body guard, the arrival of Ambrose with a request from the Queen broke the tranquility. It was certainly not unusual for her to ask for D.G.'s presence, but Ambrose's manner as he delivered the news spoke measures to Cain. He appeared uncharacteristically serious, his eyes sparking with uneasiness. What ever it was the Queen wanted to talk about, it wasn't good.

Nevertheless, D.G. happily bounced out of the room with Ambrose, Cain bringing up the rear. As they were lead to the Queen's private sitting room, further alarm bells went off in Cain's head. Choosing such an informal setting for a meeting indicated to him the Queen was trying to sustain a calm, friendly atmosphere. Why would she need to do that? It was then he noticed they were not to be alone, Ahamo was leaning against the fireplace and Azkadellia was seated nearby.

Cain wasn't sure if it was her entire family being in the room, or something that she had picked up from her sister through their magical connection, but D.G. seemed to have lost her usual bubbly demeanor. She now looked suspicious and slightly apprehensive as she sat down next to her mother.

Cain looked over at the Queen, then to Ahamo. He had received no indication he should leave, and Ambrose was still by the door, now closed. So Cain decided to stay where he was standing, behind one of the chaise lounges.

"D.G. my angel" her mother began, "We have something important to talk to you about, did you realise it has been six months since we were all reunited?" the Queen waved a hand around the room to indicate everyone present.

D.G. looked thoughtful as she shook her head. Had it really been six months? It certainly didn't seem so. She was still finding her feet within the palace, but she had started to feel more comfortable around the place. Small pieces of her life before the Other Side would come back to her every now and then, helping familiarity to settle in.

"Well, as remarkable as it seems, life as continued on around us. I have been working to re-establish relationships with our neighbouring nations, no doubt you have started studying these in your lessons now…"

D.G. continued to smile, but strain was setting in. She knew they have covered geography in her numerous lessons, but… that was were here "extensive" knowledge ended. She hoped her mother would ignore the fact she hadn't replied to this and as luck would have it, she did.

"We have been quite out of practice with court etiquette for the last fifteen annuals" the Queen determinedly kept her eyesight away from her eldest, not wanting to inflict anymore damage on her. Azkadellia seemed to hold up well, but the slightest redness had entered her cheeks. The Queen continued on.

"So it is quite essential we get start hosting our neighbours. Association has already begun and, in my opinion is coming along quite well. However it is time now, to take some action, to show we are earnest in our attempts. Therefore, it is in your best interests and those of the crown for you to start receiving potential suitors"

"Suitors? You mean like for medieval time or something, with flowers and tokens and stuff?" D.G. turned to her dad as she said this, not even bothering to acknowledge the baffled looked the others in the room were giving her.

Ahamo smiled at this "Not exactly spitfire. We're not talking serenades and poems of declaration here. It's just a chance for some of the young lads from nearby nations to introduce themselves and get to know you."

"Aha, but aren't suitors part and parcel of the whole marriage thing?"

"Well yes, and arranged marriages for the royal family have been the law in the O.Z. for-"

"Arranged marriage!?!?! I had an inkling this may have something to do with me in a white gown, but this is so much worse! Completely ridiculous! I don't get a choice at all?"

If D.G. hadn't burst in, Ahamo would have attempted to stop his wife. He had told her they needed to go gently with D.G. That in the world she had grown up in this sort of thing was the stuff of fairytales. He tried to intervene, but the Queen got in first.

"Of course you get a choice D.G. that's the reason we have potential suitors come to pay court"

"That isn't a free choice! That's just choosing the prize pick from a bunch of idiots who have massive sticks stuck up their-"

"D.G.!" Ahamo exclaimed

"What? It's true! You can't seriously support this!"

"_Suitors? Arranged marriage?"_ Cain felt all the blood rush from his face. His worst nightmare was coming true and the irony of the situation was that he hadn't known it was his worst nightmare until this moment in time. The sudden realisation sparked a million things inside his head. Uncertainties and vague notions flew out the window. He really loved her… He loved D.G.! He didn't want her to entertain suitors and he most certainly didn't want her to be part of some arranged marriage. The fact that he had no idea how to rectify the situation was moot, he had already made the decision he had to do something.

"Please you can't do this!" D.G.'s cry pulled him from his thoughts and tore at his heart. He looked over at her and gone was the angry indignant girl from moments ago. In her place was a desperate, pleading soul, something he had never bore witness to before. She was making her final plea.

"It is royal law D.G. it can not be changed."

"You married father though!"

The Queen momentarily lost her cool façade, tinges of sadness in her eyes as she looked over at her husband.

"Yes… I did my angel, and that is now to your detriment. It was miracle enough that I was allowed to accept your father's hand, it caused quite a scandal at the time, not to mention it was a political nightmare. Relations with several neighbouring countries were strained and in some cases, completely broken. I spoke tentatively of this before, but now I have no choice but to be blunt." The Queen paused for a few seconds here taking a quick glance at her eldest, but Azkadellia's face remained unmoved as she continued to look at D.G.

"The Sorceress' coup completely decimated any sort of friendly contact with the O.Z. We are only now putting the pieces back together, it has taken months, months D.G. to strengthen our ties again, not allowing suitors and having…well having you…"

"Marry freely a man of my choice?" D.G. supplied sweetly.

"Well it would not only ensure relations amongst countries and the O.Z would become uncomfortable, but may open up the possibility of civil war. We are still a broken nation D.G. We are slowly rebuilding but we could never withstand an attack."

"This is a lot more to this than you realise D.G." her father said gently "as you can see there are a lot of politics involved."

"I am thinking of not only your future darling, but that of the O.Z. It has been a rite of passage here of all princesses for as long as history can date. Azkadellia's time will come as well. Not in the immediate future of course, she still needs time to recover. Nevertheless, it will come to pass for her as it now does for you. Plans have already been made, a list of potential candidates will be given to you tomorrow. Be prepared to meet your first choice next week." Finished with her task, the Queen stood up and Ahamo came to take her arm. He threw a quick glance of concern at his youngest as he lead her mother out of the room.

D.G. sank down into the chaise, staring at the floor. Cain remained by the door, his face a blank canvas but his mind had been whirring away, trying to work out how to handle the situation. Not only for his own interests, but those of D.G. it was clear that it was something she did not want either, hell, he knew that well before the conversation just past. His eyes had screwed up slightly, as he thought over things, now however they had returned to normal.

At that very moment, in the very last few seconds in which the Queen had spoken, Cain saw his answer, his salvation. It had only been a quick glance, hastily thrown in her direction at the mention of her name, but in it he had seen enough. Enough to know he had an ally, or at least, a potential one. He just needed to convice Ambrose of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my first six reviewers, BookWorm37, Ravenclaw Samurai, ****beaglelvr93****, ****captain ty****, ****KLCtheBookWorm**** and my Anonymous reviewer for your lovely words of encouragement. Hopefully the delay in posting this second chapter hasn't mean I've lost you as readers.**

**I did have the thought of splitting this chapter into two. But in the end I decided it would be rather unfair to do so, since the main action happens in the second part and leaving you with just the first half, I think, would come off as just a chapter of filler. So I hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter.**

**Any criticisms or suggestions are most welcome.**

**For EmmaSteed, check out her fantastic stories.**

**Chapter Two**

It was not until several hours later that Cain was able to take time off. Although late in the evening, he was certain the Advisor would still be up in his study. After the operation, Cain and become much closer to Ambrose that he had ever been with Glitch.

Glitch had ceased to be... well, Glitch two months after the death of the witch. While it had been top priority on the Queen's agenda to fix her Advisor, good alchemists were in short supply. Most were either dead, had fled from the O.Z. or had been working for the witch. D.G. and the Queen had both expressed their mistrust of any of the witch's former minions, so the issue had been temporarily put aside.

It amazed Cain how incredibly understanding Glitch had been over the whole matter. He confessed to Cain he had not expected to be reunited with his brain at all, believing the operation impossible. He continually assured D.G. he was happy as he was, and if no cure could be found then it would not be the end of the world. However, this did not stop Glitch from constantly visiting his brain with Raw, and the wistful look that came over his face spoke measures to anyone who saw.

It had been Tutor who had come to the Royal family three weeks later with a possible solution. He believed that with D.G.'s magic and the Queen to guide and sustain it, together they may be able to reattach Glitch's brain. The Queen mentioned she had no knowledge of the alchemy that would be required for such an operation, but Tutor had merely turned to Azkadelllia, who was by the window.

Much to the surprise of the remaining family members, Tutor explained that while in captivity he had seen the witch take an avid interest in alchemy after the removal of Glitch's brain. She had charged her alchemists to teach her and thus Az also, everything they knew. Tutor believed that Azkadellia was just as competent, if not more so, as any medic or alchemist in the entire Outer Zone.

While she was temporarily too drained to be of any magical assistance, he called on Azkadellia anyway to impart her medical knowledge. For the past few weeks she had been helping attend to the wounded, something which had successfully swayed more people to believe she truly wasn't evil.

D.G. and the Queen had been delighted with the plan, but Azkadellia had little confidence in her medical prowess. While the knowledge was there it was a matter of allowing herself to harness it again. She was scared of letting memories from the witch take dominance. However, she agreed to have sessions with Tutor and Raw, who were able to help delve deep into her mind and recover the vast amounts of information necessary for the operation, while also providing calm and much needed assurance for the elder Princess. A few weeks later, the sessions proved successful and with the three Gale women together, Azkadellia sourcing her knowledge to her sister, D.G. performing the operation and the Queen guiding D.G.'s untrained magic, they reattached Glitch's brain.

It had come as a shock at first, Ambrose was not only vastly intelligent, he was also haughty, pompous and infuriatingly proper. After sometime though, the two personalities of Glitch and Ambrose seemed to settle down and merge. Cain was quick to realise that the giddy, over excited Glitch he, D.G and Raw had come to know, had been an exaggeration of Ambrose's personality traits. Glitch hadn't become a different person, he had just upgraded to his normal persona.

D.G. still adored him of course, he still had a unique was of making D.G. laugh, and Cain himself found he forged a closer friendship with the Advisor than he had before. For some reason, he found it much easier to identify with the vastly intelligent and more mature personality of Ambrose. That was how he knew that Ambrose, being stressed, would throw himself into his work right now instead of catching up on much needed rest.

Cain was now only a floor below his intended destination, why the Advisor had a study on one of the top floors, as far from his laboratory as possible, was beyond him. Shaking his head, his thoughts moved to D.G. wondering if she had managed to fall asleep yet. He had escorted her to her rooms, trying to find a way to start conversation. D.G. had not said a word since her parents had left the room. The events from earlier that evening flooded back to him as he kept walking.

"_D.G. I-"_

"_Don't Cain. I'm so not up for a D&M right now"_

"_A what? No I just want to talk-"_

"_Right, and I said I don't want to! Just drop it okay?"_

"_D.G. I know you-"_

"_Stop!" They had arrived outside her door and she now turned to him. Her eyes were rimmed red as she gazed up at the Tin Man._

"_Please Cain, not tonight. I just… I need to be alone, you understand that right?" Cain watched her carefully for a few more minutes, then sighed as he opened the door for the Princess._

"_Alright kiddo, let me scope the place and I'll leave you to it." Cain did a quick sweep of the room as D.G. moved to her dressing table, pulling her hair out of its pony tail. She sat down watching Cain through the mirror. Their eyes locked momentarily, before he turned his head towards the door._

"_The night guard is here" he said coming over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. D.G. closed her eyes and sighed._

"_I'm sorry I snapped. It's been a long day."_

"_Hey, I don't blame you D.G., news like that would knock anyone over." She nodded in response._

"_I just need to rest, I'll be better tomorrow."_

"_Right, see you in the morning around eight, your magic lesson is at ten." He reminded her as he stepped back. She groaned, letting her head hit the table causing Cain to chuckle._

"_See you Princess." D.G. waved one of her arms in his direction in response. Her head never left the table. He chuckled again slightly as he left the room. He turned to see the two night guards leaning again the wall opposite her room. They stood to attention at the sight of Cain, one moving to take up a place next to the door. Sometimes Cain would stand with them for an hour or so, but tonight he had other plans._

"_Watch out for her tonight." Cain said and the guards gave him curt nods in reply as he walked away._

Not allowing his thoughts on the princess to go any further, he turned down another hallway and started up some stairs. There were no guards stationed nearby and none in front of the large oak door of Ambrose's office. He knew the Advisor could easily take care of himself, and almost smiled at the memory of Glitch showing off his impressive combat moves for the first time. He chuckled to himself as he pushed the door open.

He had been in Ambrose's office many times now, and he still couldn't get over the interior design. In his opinion, no man should have so much… well, what he liked to call "fluffiness" in their quarters, be it a place of work or domestic. The room was sumptuously decorated with warm, rich colours and gilded pieces of furniture. A roaring fireplace took up part of the right wall and a chaise lounge and leather chairs were placed in front of it. Soft rugs covered the floor, detailed with intricate patterns. The colour was not dissimilar to the burgundy of the huge, heavy curtains which currently hid the high windows. Most of the walls were covered with bookshelves, containing hundreds upon hundreds of books, more than enough for Ambrose to start his own library. Even the books themselves appeared to be works of art, each delicately bound with the finest cloth or polished leather. In front of the left wall, with its impressive bookcases carved from Arcadia, (renowned as the finest wood in the O.Z.) was a dark wooden desk, no doubt also Arcadian in make and this is where Ambrose was seated, right arm propping his head up while the left wrote furiously. Despite his perfect posture, his head was bent so low that his reading glasses were starting to slip down his nose. Books and papers were piled high upon the desk, and as Cain drew closer he could see the seals of various regions adorning several. He was about to speak to the Advisor when a painting caught his notice.

There were only three paintings in Ambrose's study. One was a lovely landscape of Finaqua, another was clearly a child's painting, a picture of who Cain had assumed (and was told to be correct) was Ambrose next to a colour changing horse (indicated by the multicoloured mess that comprised the horse) who was rearing back and two giggling girls standing nearby. Ambrose had informed him that D.G. had given him the painting as a birthday gift when she was little, and he had placed it immediately in the spot it still now hung. However it was the final painting that drew his notice, for it had been changed recently. He remembered that a portrait of the Royal family had formally hung there, clearly painted long before the witch's reign as the Princesses were very young (ten and six he had later been informed) in the scene. However this picture had been removed and a new one now took its place.

"You've had one of the pictures replaced" Ambrose finally looked up at Cain, blinking owlishly, and looked over at the picture as well.

It was another family portrait, but it must have been recently commissioned for the family appeared as they now did present day. The Queen sat upon a chaise lounge smiling serenely with her Consort standing behind her, hands on her shoulders. D.G. and Azkadellia appeared on the left and right of the Queen, sitting on the floor with their legs crossed and to the side. One arm of each girl was upon the chaise and the other in their lap. The entire portrait was far less formal and much more real compared to the one it had replaced.

"Oh yes." Ambrose replied with a small smile, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "The Queen decided they needed an update, this one was commissioned only last month, quite lovely I think." Cain noticed Ambrose's lingered gaze, and decided now was the time to broach him with his intended subject.

"You can't think all of this is a good idea Ambrose" he said. The Advisor's amber eyes snapped back to Cain, narrowing slightly.

"I can't think _what_ is a good idea Cain?"

"Don't give me that, you know exactly what I'm on about."

"It's the Queen's decision Cain, we must trust her to do what is best for the O.Z.-"

"To hell with the O.Z.! What about D.G.? What about what she wants?"

"She understands what is expected of her."

"What? What is expect-"

"She's a Princess Cain, second in line to the throne and as such she has responsibilities to her kingdom."

"At the cost of her own happiness?"

"Now that many not necessarily b-"

"You haven't changed so much that you don't know her _Glitch_" Cain spat "You know she hates this, she would never want to be denied her own choice, this is killing her!"

"Are we still talking about D.G.?" Cain's glare turned positively glacial, but Ambrose returned the look with his own one of cool indifference.

"You cannot deny your own feelings for D.G. aren't affecting your judgments concerning this." Cain looked down at the floor, while he had admitted it to himself the nature of his feelings for D.G. he wasn't ready to admit it out loud just yet.

"Sure, I care what happens to the kid-"

"Oh we both know it runs further than that" Ambrose snapped, standing up as he spoke "You're in love with her! You have been for months, and you've had all those months to make a move Cain. She's been waiting for you to do something, because _Ozma forbid_ she make the first move." Ambrose rolled his eyes throwing his hands in the air with exasperation. Cain would have chuckled at his melodramatics if the situation hadn't been so serious. "But no, the pair of you have to be so incredibly stubborn, you'll never admit it without a prod!"

"Well this arranged marriage thing is a pretty big prod."

"No Cain. This is the Endgame. The Queen's making her move now, and if you intend to make some sort of effective retaliation, you had better have full intentions to-"

"I know! It's like you said before." Ambrose raised an eyebrow at this and Cain could literally feel the Advisor coaxing the answer he wanted out of him. He felt sick to the stomach, but if admitting it out loud was going to get him on side…

"I love her okay? She's the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep. I feel her every movement and know her face so well that I can tell what she's thinking before she does! Everything about her is so beautiful and vibrant and I'm so drawn I can't help myself. I'm in so deep I can't get out and I'm finding I don't want to." _Oh crap_, Cain couldn't believe his own mouth, he hadn't been able to stop himself.

Ambrose was now watching Cain appraisingly. He indicated to Cain that he should sit, and with eyes now riveted to the floor, Cain moved around to sit in the cushy chair in front of the Advisor's desk. Ambrose sat again as well, still watching Cain carefully.

"Have you told her all of this?" Cain looked up.

"No, not yet anyway, I'm planning on it though. I have to do this the right way Ambrose. Despite her fire, D.G. will not want to upset her parents, she's only just got them back and she'll do anything if she believes it's in the best interests of the O.Z." Ambrose seemed to seriously contemplate the thought.

"Hmm yes, you have a lot to negotiate" This was exactly the sort of thing Cain needed to hear and he quickly seized the opportunity.

"Exactly. You understand now that this will need planning, that I can't do this alone. I need someone on my side who's smart, cunning, well read…" he trailed off fixing the Advisor with a determined stare.

Ambrose quickly shot him down, "I'm not having a hand in any of this Cain, my loyalty is to the Crown and as such I can't help you with something that could be borderline treason!"

"Treason? Come on Ambrose, we both know that's pretty far fetched and even if it wasn't, I know you are just as upset and against this as I am."

"Well certainly, I care very much for D.G. and am anguished that she is so unhappy about all this."

"Now now Ambrose" Cain began and for the first time in the conversation, he was smiling at the Advisor. "We both know as much as you love D.G., she isn't the one who has you in _anguish_" Although the change to Ambrose's countenance was minute to the outsider, his sudden strain was evident to Cain, his smile turning into a smirk as he played his trump card.

"It's common knowledge that the Royal Advisor has taken a keen interest in the welfare of Princess Azkadellia." Cain watched as Ambrose coloured while he talked. It wasn't in fact common knowledge, but the thought seemed to send Ambrose reeling so Cain didn't see the harm in a little white lie.

"The Queen has asked me to keep an eye on both her daughters, to make sure they are settling well into-"

"Oh yes, does that include moving your office into the library for _"research purposes"_ so you can watch Princess Azkadellia while she reads, for _hours_ on end?" There was no mistaking the deep scarlet of the Advisor now.

"I'll have you know it's-"

"and wearing that lost look and sighing wistfully when she isn't looking is-"

"Excuse me! Spying on others is incredibly rude Cain." Cain snorted at the feeble retaliation, rolling his eyes.

"Spying? I don't need to waste my time spying to see you giving lovelorn looks to the Princess! I just take one look at you whenever she's around!" Bam. He cracked. Cain nearly blinked in surprise, he had honestly thought it would take much more than a few taunts to throw the Advisor. But when he thought how he would react if it were D.G... he could understand and even felt slight guilt. Ambrose sank back into his chair, looking at Cain in despair.

"It's that obvious?"

"To anyone with half a brain, no pun intended." However the Advisor didn't even rise at the comment so disturbed he was. The guilt was spreading and Cain decided to go for the more reassuring approach. "It's not like everyone knows, actually I'm amazed the King and Queen haven't realised..." He trailed off, for the Advisor nearly turned green at the thought.

"_Ok… maybe not as comforting as I could have been…" _Cain eyed the bin near the desk, wondering if he should thrust it under Ambrose just in case. Luckily the man had composed himself sighing as he let his gaze go back to the royal portrait and settle on the image of Azkadellia.

"_It has been a rite of passage here of all princesses for as long as history can date. Azkadellia's time will come as well. Not in the immediate future of course, she still needs time to recover. Nevertheless, it will come to pass for her as it now does for you…"_

He'd thought no one had seen the quick glance he had thrown towards the elder Princess. For while the news concerning D.G. had distressed and upset him, it was the mention of Princess Azkadellia which had truly ripped his heart in two. Later on, when he'd thought it over, it made sense royal courting would apply to her also. After all, possession aside she was still a Princess and potential heir to the throne.

But it was so hard... to imagine Azkadellia belonging to someone else. For as long as Ambrose could remember she had been by his side, following him around the palace. She was only a little girl then, curious and eager to learn and he a young Advisor, charmed by the attentions and delighted with her intelligent company. Although he had been in his early twenties then and the Princess was not even a teenager, there was a deep connection between them.

Despite the possession, something he had not understood until it was too late, he watched her grow into a beautiful young woman and mourned the loss, for himself and the O.Z. Then there had been the operation and every wonderful memory had been lost. It was not until he had met D.G. and they had started on their journey to save the O.Z. that slight flashes had started to return, but he'd pushed them aside in place of the slightly bigger issue of running for their lives or while they made the next plan.

Ambrose vividly remembered facing Azkadellia for the first time after the eclipse. He had literally frozen, not sure whether to be fearful or sympathetic. Yet something took a hold of him when he was near the girl and it had been enough to make him try. There had been this look she had, just for him, filled with something he could not decipher, something other than the guilt and mortification she had for her other victims. Victim... he'd never felt like a victim of Azkadellia. After time his memories had become more clear, Raw believed it had something to do with him being in a stable environment, he hadn't really listened, Ambrose was more focused on the subjects of his memories.

He saw himself in meetings with the Queen, at parliament arguing with various officials, playing the violin or reading on stormy evenings, eating Ozian Angel cake with little D.G. and watching her get into a right mess or chasing her around his office. He saw Azkadellia the most though. Just her and him, talking, playing, laughing, dancing, him teaching her listening, her crying him comforting, all those wonderful moments which had been lost to him.

Then the operation had come and he was Ambrose once again, having coherent thoughts and his memory returned had been a blessing. He had thanked D.G. and the Queen profusely, gratitude overwhelming him, and when D.G. had told him that it was her sister who provided the knowledge required to restore his brain, his stomach had churned and his heart flip-flopped. Every day after he found at least one more thing to admire about the eldest Princess and longed to be around her, but he was far too shy. He settled for chance meetings around the palace or when he went to see D.G. and she happened to be there too. He had realised he was in love with Azkadellia during their first dance together at the celebratory ball, as they waltzed around the room she had kept perfect rhythm with him and her delighted laughter as he twirled her around made his heart soar.

Now his happiness was being challenged, and as the announcement had been made earlier that evening, he'd experienced his very first mutinous thoughts towards his Queen. Ambrose heard a thud and looked back at Cain, who had knocked something off his desk. Neither moved to retrieve the object though, icy blue eyes locked upon amber gold.

"No one could love D.G. more than I do Ambrose, it's taken me a long time to admit that I'm the best for her."

"You're all modesty Tin man." Ambrose said dryly.

"Quit hiding behind that sarcastic wit of yours and listen to me." he set his best glare upon the Advisor, who quickly looked down at his desk before returning to Cain.

"Well met. You're right, there's no one more perfect for D.G. than you."

"Of course I'm right, but the important question here is do you believe you're the right one for Azkadellia? Because if so, you know I'm doubly right about all this."

Further silence fell across the room. Cain was exhausted, he felt as though he'd been through a session with parliament, fighting to pass new legislature. But he didn't let it show, focusing upon the Advisor in front of him. Moments later, though it seemed like annuals to Cain, Ambrose straightened himself, folding his hands upon his desk.

"The courting schedule will commence shortly and lasts at least two seasons, but we'll still have to work quickly." Cain swallowed his triumphant grin and nodded, standing up heading for the door as he spoke again.

"I've already checked our schedules and we both have a spare couple of hours tomorrow morning. I'll see you then." he longed for bed, the knowledge he would be plagued with dreams about a certain blue eyed Princess only propelling him onwards, but he couldn't resist turning back.

"Oh and Ambrose?" the Advisor had returned to his mountainous papers, reading glasses back on and fountain pen in hand but inclined his head to indicate he was listening. "Try to keep your eyes on the Queen instead of Princess Azkadellia when you hand over her post at breakfast tomorrow, unless you want to trip and fall into the Consort again." Ambrose blushed but kept his head buried in his papers.

"I'm not that pathetically obvious, am I?"

"Yes, yes you are" Cain turned and opened the door "But don't worry" he said, throwing a smirk over his shoulder "She's just as hopelessly in love with you."

With that Cain left the overly fluffy room, extremely satisfied with the wide eyed, speechless look on his friend's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Any criticisms or suggestions are most welcome.**

**For EmmaSteed, check out her fantastic stories.**

**Chapter Three**

After tossing for what felt like the hundredth time, D.G. threw herself onto her back and stared up at the canopy. Things felt so incredibly hopeless, she wanted to do her duty as Princess of the O.Z., feeling the need to make up for the years she had missed, but this... what her mother wanted her to do was too much. Sitting up, she steadied herself with one hand and used the other to scratch her head. She decided to go and talk to the only person she could think of who would know how was feeling at the moment. As she made her way to the door, D.G. came to a halt, remembering that her two guards were outside her room. D.G. had tried for months to learn something about them, but they would only respond to orders or questions relating to business. In the end she had named them Bill and Larry (since they wouldn't disclose their names) and became resigned to just being overly cheerful around them. D.G. knocked on her door timidly and after receiving no reply, grew angry and started banging harder. The door was slowly opened from the other side and it was only when she saw Bill and Larry's baffled expressions that she realised how stupid it must seem to be knocking on her own door. Eager to leave the point behind, she cleared her throat and addressed them in her most princess like voice.

"I'd like to go and see my sister."

"At this hour, highness?" Larry asked timidly. D.G. threw him her sunniest smile.

"Yes please!" The guards looked at one another and Bill shrugged. She knew she had always liked him better. Giving them a nod, she walked down the hall to her sister's room, the guards following behind. She nodded to the guards in front of Az's room and let herself in, seeing Az's bed still made and... no Az. Surprised, but not wanting to alert the guards just yet (for they seemed quite unaware of their missing charge) she tapped into her magic, feeling for her sister. Unlike her own warm, tingling sense of magic, Az's magic was cooler, like a crisp breath of air. D.G. felt the familiar sensation that was Az hovering a floor below. Tapping further into her magic, she visualised her sister, focusing on her warm desire to be with her. When she opened her eyes she was in what must have been a music room and there was Az sitting at a grand piano, her fingers flying expertly across the keys. Her eyes were closed and a faint smile graced her lips as she played. D.G. gravitated closer to her sister, mesmerised by the beautiful melody. When the piece came to an end D.G. started clapping.

"So is this where you're always disappearing to?" Az opened her eyes, smiling at her sister and giving her a nod.

"I knew I felt your light entering the room"

"That was amazing Az! How come you never mentioned you were a musical genius?" Az blushed at the praise.

"I wouldn't say genius Deeg."

"Well I would, and you should know by now that it's my opinion that matters." D.G. replied with a wicked grin. "Seriously, when did you start playing? Can you play more than one instrument? Which ones? Do you have a favourite? Did I learn to play?"

"One at a time Deeg." Az said while giggling "I started learning when I was four annuals and began with the harp, so yes I can play more than one instrument. I play the cello and sing as well, but the piano has always been my favourite. You began learning the harp when you were four as well, but never seemed to like musical instruments very much, well, apart from percussion." D.G. smiled at this, remembering her drumming years during high school in Kansas.

"Wait, you sing?"

"Yes"

"What sort of stuff? I don't really know anything about music here... I don't really know a lot about most things here..." D.G. trailed off, a slightly dejected look upon her face and Az seeing this, hastily moved to answer her question.

"Father told me that music does not seem to vary too much between the two zones. You had singing lessons too, I was always happiest when we sang together."

D.G. smiled at this and walked over to take her sister's hand. The familiar glow surrounded their joined hands and the girls felt a surge of contentment. Az moved over so D.G. could join her on the piano stool.

"So... piano, harp, cello and a singer? Sounds like a musical genius to me!" Az shook her head at the compliment, concentrating her gaze on the ivory keys in front of her.

"No, I just love music. I was always eager to learn a new instrument. I remember Ambrose was going to teach me the violin."

"No way! Glitch could play?"

"He was the finest violinist in the O.Z." Az replied with a small smile. D.G. was sure she had flicker of something cross her sister's face, but what it was she couldn't decipher. Az let her hands move slowly over ebony and ivory, speaking even more softly than before.

"I'm... I'm so sorry D.G." D.G. stared at her sister, unsure of what Az had done to bring on an apology.

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you felt resentful... I did try to talk to them into letting me court first, to give us some time to come up with a plan for you."

"Woah, woah, Az no! None of this arranged marriage crap is your fault!"

"But traditionally the eldest is married off first and we could stall your-"

"Hey" DG said sharply, cutting her sister off. "The only ones at fault here are mum and dad. They're the ones pushing this. Besides you don't want to go through with this any more than I do, right?"

Az smiled sadly and shook her head. "Of course not." She sighed gently and stood up walking toward the large window and staring out at the clear night sky. "However I was prepared for this, and I'm ready to go through with it. I can still remember when mother sat me down and explained the whole arranged marriage situation to me when I was nine. Since then I've been prepared for this day. Admittedly I envisioned myself a lot younger when it happened..."

"What, around my age?" D.G. cut in sarcastically.

"No... one normally begins courting at the age of 16."

"What! You were prepared to be married off at 16!?!?!"

"Well no, courting lasts at least a year, so I would have been 17 really" Az replied, smirking. D.G. rolled her eyes at her sister's semantics, still feeling overwhelmed at the thought of her sister being wed at 17.

"But... you would have done it, no questions asked?" Az never removed her gaze from the window, but gave a slight nod.

"How could you Az? I don't get it, marriage is such a life changing experience and you would just roll over and let mum and dad decided for you? Why would you put up with that?"

"Because I am a Royal!" Az's cold voice cut through the room and D.G. stood there stunned. Her sister was not prone to showing distress or anger. Az had turned from the window to look at D.G. and her expression softened.

"D.G. you have to understand, it was what was expected of me. I was heir apparent at the time, which meant there was a certain amount of pressure upon me to marry and secure the line..." D.G.'s bright blue eyes shone out at her sister.

"You mean, they" she spat the syllable out, refusing to refer to her parents by anything else, "wanted to have you married and knocked up by the time you were 20, just so the O.Z. could be happy?" Az looked slightly confused by her sister's words.

"Knocked up?"

"A bun in the oven! Up the duff! A little bundle of joy! To be with child!"

"Oh... well yes, I suppose..." Az looked up eyes shining at her sister, who let out a little huff and sat with her arms crossed, and despite the outrage, frustration and tension radiating in the room, when they locked eyes neither could keep from laughing at D.G.'s rant. For both of them, it felt good laugh. D.G. eventually looked up at her sister again, with sober eyes.

"I really think that's wrong Az, for you to have to go through all of that..."

"There's no need D.G., it won't be an issue for me anyway. There's no way I'm going to be Queen now. It's you we need to worry about."

"What?"

"Why do you think mother is insisting on you marrying first? It's not just because I'm damaged goods..."

"No Az! I don't even want the crown, it doesn't make sense! You know everything about being a Queen, you've been here your whole life and trained for it, and hell! You've even had some practice!" Az snorted slightly at this and D.G. grinned, taking her sister's hands in her own so they glowed once more. "Do you want to be Queen someday Az?"

The eldest Princess didn't meet her gaze but D.G. saw it, the gleam in her eyes, the passion. It was something D.G. knew she didn't have, and confirmed for her that her sister was the one destined for the crown.

"Nothing is set in stone Az, the people are coming around now, they are beginning to understand what you went through, and we both know that _she_ isn't going anywhere for awhile. We have ample time to convince the O.Z. that I would make the worst Queen ever. Actually I think that could be a lot of fun" D.G. grinned mischievously and Az shook her head, both girls were set off in another fit of giggles.

"Come on." D.G stood up dragging her sister with her. "Time for bed. I'm planning on throwing some massive tantrums tomorrow and I'll need you there for back up!" Az groaned at this, but pulled D.G. back when she saw she was heading for the door.

"We can't go that way Deeg! We're supposed to be in bed, and you know the guards have orders to report on us."

"Traitors... et tu Bill?"

"Pardon?"

"Never mind... Well I know I don't have enough magic and practice to get back to my room, and I bet you're too weak to do it either." Az glowered, while her sister cheerfully carried on. "So it looks like we will have to rely on our super stealth and princess prowess!"

"We're dead..." D.G. dragged her sister to the door and put her head to it, listening for anyone outside, judging it safe she yanked the door open. "We're fine sister mine! Come on!" But any further movement was halted by the sight of Wyatt Cain passing by the room. D.G. gasped and stepped back but it was too late.

"D.G.?"

"No..." D.G. cringed at her stupid move, she could almost feel Cain rolling his eyes from the other side of the door.

"I saw you D.G. come on out." D.G. huffed and came out, holding the door open only part way to hide Az, still unnoticed by the Tin Man. "Yes?" she inquired, pulling out her most Princess like voice once again.

"Care to explain why are you here instead of in your room?"

"Not really, no." Cain's eyes flashed dangerously, and D.G. couldn't help thinking how good Cain looked when he was annoyed. Well to D.G. he always looked good, but right now, with those piercing eyes... She yanked herself out of her daydream and tried to focus. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk and ended up in here. No need worry your pretty little head about it!" Cain rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the youngest Princess, which just made D.G. remember how she had been angry with him in the first place. "Hey!" she glared, raising her voice "I'm the one pissed with you, so don't you go all "angry Cain" on me. I'm so not in the mood for that right now!"

"Angry Cain? Wait! You're not in the mood!?!? Do you really think I enjoy pulling you up all the time Princess?"

Despite feeling her sister tugging on her from behind, probably in an attempt to tell her to shut up, D.G. pushed her back and straightened herself up to her full height, her eyes now flashing also. "Pulling _me_ up? I can't believe you! If I'm so much trouble why do you bother sticking around? I'm sure "she who must be obeyed" upstairs can find you a position that's much more enjoyable than hanging around with me." Behind the angry front, Cain could see the hurt in D.G.'s eyes and he softened, feeling guilty.

"D.G.?" Both Cain and D.G. turned to see Ambrose poking his head out from a room a few doors up. "Cain. You're still here?"

"Heya Glitch!" D.G. called out cheerfully, causing him to smile as he came down the hall to meet them.

"Hello to you too Princess, what are you doing in the music room at this hour?"

"See." D.G. turned to Cain, giving him a pointed look. "Now why couldn't you have been that nice? It seems Glitch is the only gentleman here." Cain snorted while Ambrose looked on, highly amused. D.G. was now standing between the two men and immediately cursed herself for inheriting the short genes in the family. She turned to face Cain, jabbing him in the chest.

"Hey... what are YOU doing up here Cain?"

"Visiting the zipper head." he pointed at the Advisor, who D.G. turned to next.

"What are YOU doing up here Glitch?" Ambrose raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you knew where my study was D.G." he pointed to the room he had just come from. D.G. furrowed her brow and she heard a stifled giggle come from inside the music room.

"Why would you tuck yourself all the way up here?" she watched as the Advisor's eyes darted to the music room.

"Why would you venture all the way up here?"

"Well Az is, is... **as** it is an unknown area to me... I thought I would explore, possible help write an entry into the palace logs. No doubt they need an update... yes."

The two men stared at the youngest Princess, Ambrose questioning her sanity, Cain eying the door D.G was expertly blocking. He let a brief smile cross his face before he turned to the Advisor. "I think it is time I escort the Princess back to her room." Cain watched D.G glance back at the room, no doubt formulating a protest. "Unless there is something you require from the music room?"

"Uh... no... I just... I took all these instruments out and I really should put them away and-"

"Well I'm sure Ambrose wouldn't mind sorting them out for you." he glanced at the Advisor, who gave a puzzled nod and the Princess huffed in defeat.

"Fine. Let's go Tin Man." D.G. marched down the hall and after watching Ambrose enter the music room, Cain followed with a smug smile. He quickly caught up to the youngest Princess with his long strides and bent down to murmur in her ear.

"So of all the places to hide from, why did you and your sister escape to the music room?" D.G. jumped slightly, then narrowed her eyes at Cain.

"For your information I was only there because that's where Az was-" D.G. clapped her hand over her mouth, realising her slip and Cain couldn't resist grinning.

"Your sister huh?"

"You tricked me!"

"Come on D.G., you seriously thought I was fooled back there?"

"Damn you and your Cain powers."

"Indeed."

"If you knew she was there why didn't you call her out?"

"You seemed so proud of yourself. I'm sure Ambrose will be happy to escort her back to her rooms." D.G. eyed the man beside her, he seemed far too pleased with himself. Where was angry Cain?

"What do you know that I don't?"

"A lot of things, Princess." D.G. rolled her eyes.

"No, you look like the cat who caught the canary."

"Err..." Cain blinked "The what?"

"Twice in one night... why can't you people speak normal?"

Cain chuckled "You and your inner zone talk, keep going and I'm sure it's bound to catch on with the Royal court."

"I wish other inner zone traditions would catch on here" D.G. muttered and Cain immediately sobered.

"I know it must be tough kid-"

"It sucks! In the inner zone we don't need marriages to form alliances with other countries! You people are so old."

"Our people."

"What?"

"They're your people too Princess, your subjects and kinsmen. They look up to you, respect you."

"Then why can't they respect my decisions? I want to marry for love Cain." her voice was so soft, Cain turned to look at her. Their eyes locked and he was captured by her giant blue orbs. They were sad, trapped, he just wanted to reach out and hold her.

"I don't think you would have a problem winning the people over." D.G. smiled.

"Thanks Cain, you're sweet." The man in question averted his gaze, mumbling something under his breath. D.G. looked ahead, realising they were almost at her door and her smile slipped from her face.

"So you think it's just my darling parents I need to win over then?"

"Well, I don't think the Consort would be so hard to convince..."

"Just dear old Mumsie then." she said with a sigh.

"We'll sort it out D.G." D.G. looked up surprised.

"We will?"

"We will." he looked so determined D.G. felt some of her worry disappear.

"Thank you Cain." They were now in front of her door, and Cain looked around to find no guards in sight.

"Where are the night guards?"

"Bill and Larry? Probably still outside Az's room." Cain sighed, it seemed he wasn't the only one D.G. had wrapped around her finger.

"I'll stand guard tonight."

"You don't need to do that." Cain just looked at her.

"Ok, ok. I'm going. I bet Az doesn't get treated like an outlaw." That quirky smile appeared on Cain's face again and despite her curiousity, D.G. knew she wouldn't get anything out of him tonight. She turned to open the door when Cain took her arm and placed something in her hand.

"I've heard it can help you sleep."

D.G. stared at the O.Z.'s equivalent to chocolate now resting in her hand. "I knew you had a soft spot for me." Cain just pulled his hat down.

"Night Princess."

D.G pulled her door shut and moved to her bed, falling back into her pillows and popping some of the delicious delicacy into her mouth. It seemed not all prison wardens were terrible after all.


End file.
